phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Phoenix
CR 15, XP 51,200 NG Gargantuan magical beast (fire) Init +11; Senses darkvision 60 ft., detect magic, detect poison, low-light vision, see invisibility; Perception +37 Aura shroud of flame (20 ft., 4d6 fire, DC 25) ---- DEFENSE ---- AC 28, touch 14, flat-footed 20 (+7 Dex, +1 dodge, +14 natural, –4 size) hp 210 (20d10+100); regeneration 10 (cold or evil) Fort +17, Ref +19, Will +14 Defensive Abilities self-resurrection; DR 15/evil; Immune fire SR 26 Weaknesses vulnerable to cold OFFENSE ---- Speed 30 ft., fly 90 ft. (good) Melee 2 talons +24 (2d6+8/19–20 plus 1d6 fire) and bite +24 (2d8+8 plus 1d6 fire) Space 20 ft.; Reach 20 ft. Spell-Like Abilities (CL 18th) :Constant—''detect magic, detect poison, see invisibility'' :At will—''continual flame, cure critical wounds, greater dispel magic, remove curse, wall of fire'' :3/day—''fire storm'' (DC 24), greater restoration, heal, mass cure critical wounds, quickened wall of fire ---- STATISTICS ---- Str 27, Dex 25, Con 20, Int 23, Wis 22, Cha 22 Base Atk +20; CMB +32; CMD 50 Feats Blinding Critical, Combat Reflexes, Critical Focus, Dodge, Flyby Attack, Improved Critical (talon), Improved Initiative, Iron Will, Mobility, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (wall of fire) Skills Acrobatics +30, Diplomacy +26, Fly +28, Intimidate +26, Knowledge (nature plus any one other) +26, Perception +37, Sense Motive +26; Racial Modifiers +8 Perception Languages Auran, Celestial, Common, Ignan ECOLOGY ---- Environment warm desert and hills Organization solitary Treasure standard Special Abilities ---- Self-Resurrection (Su) A slain phoenix remains dead for only 1d4 rounds unless its body is completely destroyed by an effect such as disintegrate. Otherwise, a fully healed phoenix emerges from the remains 1d4 rounds after death, as if brought back to life via resurrection. The phoenix gains 1 permanent negative level when this occurs, although most use greater restoration to remove this negative level as soon as possible. A phoenix can self-resurrect only once per year. If a phoenix dies a second time before that year passes, its death is permanent. A phoenix that dies within the area of a desecrate spell cannot self-resurrect until the desecrate effect ends, at which point the phoenix immediately resurrects. A phoenix brought back to life by other means never gains negative levels as a result. Shroud of Flame (Su) A phoenix can cause its feathers to burst into fire as a free action. As long as its feathers are burning, it inflicts an additional 1d6 points of fire damage with each natural attack, and any creature within reach (20 feet for most phoenixes) must make a DC 25 Reflex save each round to avoid taking 4d6 points of fire damage at the start of its turn. A creature that attacks the phoenix with natural or non-reach melee weapons takes 1d6 points of fire damage (no save) with each successful hit. The save DC is Constitution-based. This immense bird seems to be made of living flame. It spreads its wings and gives vent to a musical cry as it takes to the air. The phoenix is a legendary bird of fire that dwells in the most remote parts of the desert. As the birds are known to be great scholars, many seekers of rare lore search out particular phoenixes for advice. Yet it is the phoenix's ability to rebirth itself from its own dead body for which the creature is best known. The phoenix is a benevolent creature, aiding those who do good and actively harming those who do evil. Category:Monsters Category:Magical Beast